You're My Everything
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**A/N: **HI! This is a story with plenty of love, laughter and of course, a fair few tears in it, but its purpose is to demonstrate how a person's love for someone else can help that other person and keep that other person strong. Its also to show how people can heal from dark, horrible events in their life with the help of the one they love.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter and this is a Harvelle-Sister!Fic in AU style.

Please feel free to leave a review!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

You're My Everything **

**-One- **

The night outside was dark and cold, an icy breeze blowing over as people staggered home drunk from a Saturday night out. However, in Jimmy and Kate's apartment, no-one was drunk. The bedroom was bathed in candlelight, a soft glow being cast over the dusty pink walls as Jimmy moved his hips against Kate's, their lovemaking beginning a good hour ago through simple words, touches and kisses. The movements were deep, languid and loving, and Kate had never felt so loved in her life.

They'd been together for eight months, only moving in together a couple of months ago, a proposal made by Jimmy on their six month anniversary. The lovers had an unusual arrangement when they slept together, putting pillows at both ends of the bed should they change position. Jimmy often got asked why they arranged their pillows like that, even by people he'd already explained it to, but he just found it practical to so they could fall asleep at either end of the bed. Now, Jimmy was...strange.

But that's what Kate loved about him. He was quirky, fun and loveable, the cool weirdness just making her love him twice as much. The couple had gone through high school together and college together, and finally, after seven years of pining for each other, they got together at Kate's twenty-first birthday party. Kate's mother was grateful, as he father was, and her sister, Jo was too. She was with Jimmy's older brother, Gabriel.

Jimmy sighed, feeling Kate pushing him up until he sat back with her in his lap, her body rocking languidly against his. She was gorgeous. She had the most stunning, thick copper curls, looking very much like her mother (yet that didn't creep Jimmy out), and her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. Her lips, full and soft, met his own slightly chapped ones, his arms winding around her to hold her close.

Her body was beautifully sculpted, breasts round and ample, curves beautiful and stomach flat, legs long and shaped stunningly and her hands small and dainty wtih slender delicate fingers. She was perfection to him, everything he ever wanted in his life. She had a huge heart, so much care and love for him that half the time he didn't think he deserved it, but the girl was brave and strong too, not afraid to stand up for herself or other people (Well...not anymore).

A gentle moan escaped Kate's lips and she pressed herself to Jimmy, the twenty-two year old looking up at her with his stunning blue eyes and kissing her lips, feeling their chests press together. She moaned brokenly and quietly into the kiss, Jimmy smiling to himself as he felt her push him back onto the mattress and lay flush above him. Her soft hands held his face, fingers sliding up to card through his hair as his hands roamed over her back, settling on her waist and hips as he massaged gently. He sat back up with her again, rocking his hips to meet hers and letting out a soft sound as they held each other, Kate pressing a loving kiss to his forehead before sighing into his hair.

"I love you, Jimmy." She whispered, Jimmy smiling and feeling his heart soar at the words.

"I love you too, Kate." He replied, beaming at his lover and kissing his lips.

He was so beautiful, Kate thought, so stunning that she was just afraid of breaking him, holding him like he'd be ruined by the slightest movement. He treated her like no other man had treated her before, but that was something they didn't talk about. They _never_ talked about Kate's past with men, which had always installed a hint of fear in Jimmy's system, but he was sure she'd talk in time.

Kate moved that tiny bit faster and Jimmy caressed his way down her neck to her chest with his lips, kissing her breasts and holding her close to him as gentle sighs and soft moans escaped her beautiful lips. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss, Jimmy's hands caressing her waist and upper back as she wound her arms around his shoulders, their tongues mingling and lips meeting and parting with light sounds. They breathed into one another's open mouths and Jimmy moved his hips upward, hitting that sensitive spot that made Kate smile gorgeously.

"You're so beautiful..." Jimmy told her, Kate replying with a sweet compliment to him before they kissed again.

Any idiot could tell that the two of them were truly, madly, deeply in love with one another and that if they ever broke apart it had to be something on the scale of a natural disaster, because they'd stood by each other through all those years and not once abandoned each other. They'd never abandon each other.

They were now so close there was barely a part of their bodies not touching, Kate's legs tightly wound around Jimmy's body, her hand on his knee to support herself as they rocked slowly. Jimmy was the best lover she'd ever been with, and that was a fact, because no other man had made love to her the way he did. Yes she was only twenty-one, but still, she'd been with at least five men, knowing full well that Jimmy was a goddamn wonderful lover. Jimmy had been with at least eight or nine girls since he'd turned eighteen, two of them because of drunken parties with his best friend Dean, his twin brother Castiel and his older brother Lucifer.

The lovers stopped for a moment, just smiling at each other before sharing a gentle kiss and continuing to move, breathing into one another's open mouths as they did. Jimmy's hand slid between them and he gently rubbed a few times, feeling Kate press her temple to his and her thighs begin to twitch. That was his confirmation that she was close and he cradled her to him, lifting her as though she weighed nothing at all and laying her on the pillows at the head of the bed, sharing a loving smile with her before continuing to thrust. When she was coming undone like this, she was so vulnerable, yet so damn beautiful and it hurt Jimmy to look away from her.

Kate looked deep into Jimmy's eyes, feeling her orgasm coming swiftly and out of instinct, gripping him tight as all her desperation, uncertainty, love, passion and release came out in one long, high pitched, broken moan, followed by a series of soft breaths and pants as she came down from her high. Jimmy kissed her lips and closed his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead to hers and moaning brokenly himself as he came into the condom, kissing her again tenderly as they relaxed slowly, riding through until they eventually slowed to a stop.

Her legs were pressed against his sides, hooked over his thighs gently while her arms rested on his shoulders, hands moving around to cup his face and pull him down so she could kiss his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his chin and then his lips, letting him rest his head on her chest.

"I love you so much." Jimmy whispered, hot breathing sending a soft wave of pleasure through Kate's body as it ghosted over her left breast.

"Love you too, Jimmy." She replied, Jimmy smiling and kissing her lips before pulling out, settling beside her and taking her into his arms.

He cradled her to him after they made love, held her close and spoke to her, on occasion for hours after. The past-boyfriend-issue never arose, and the worry of that always gnawed at the back of Jimmy's brain, rendering him unable to get horrible thoughts out of his head. Maybe her relationships just ended badly, but he couldn't help thinking there were things she wasn't telling him. For example, she had a scar on the inside of her right thigh, looking like a scar from a knife wound. Maybe she'd just cut herself with a razor, but as far as he knew when she did her legs, she didn't shave the inside of her thigh.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a tender kiss being pressed to his lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked, her voice soft and gentle as she gazed up at him with adoration.

Ah...the question every man dreaded.

"You." Jimmy replied truthfully, Kate biting her lip and kissing his cheek before they climbed under the cotton sheets together, sighing contentedly.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Kate breathed, "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be fine without me, I'm sure..." Jimmy replied softly, kissing his lover's forehead, "What made you think of that?"

"I'm just..."

_Oh my God, is she about to open up to me? _

"Nothing...never mind."

With that the young woman leaned across and blew out the candles on her bedside table, Jimmy doing the same before they settled down in the darkness, able to see the moon even through the bedroom curtains as it glowed big, bright and beautiful above Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

"What a gorgeous night..." Kate whispered, Jimmy humming in agreement and kissing her head again.

"Sweet dreams, baby." He said softly, Kate pressing a tender kiss to his chest.

"Sweet dreams, angel."

She fell asleep not long after, gentle breathing cooling Jimmy's hot chest as he settled down himself, unable to stop thinking about what she may have been about to tell him. He whispered to her as she slept, grimacing as he did.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

-TBC-

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**Hope you enjoyed and reviews are welcomed, appreciated and loved! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings: **Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**

* * *

You're My Everything**

**-Two- **

The next morning was beautiful, both Jimmy and Kate sat on their balcony as the sun came up, Kate in one of Jimmy's shirts while Jimmy relaxed in a t-shirt and his boxers, holding her close as they lay on one of the sunloungers they had on the balcony. The sound of the early morning traffic rose through the air, surrounding the pink clouds in that gorgeous red sky as the beautiful golden sun began to emerge over the horizon, and Jimmy sighed, pressing a kiss to Kate's temple.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast, huh?"

Neither of them had work until the next day, both of them working Monday to Friday jobs, nine to five too. But it suited them because there was no work involved at home after that. Kate worked in an office with Pamela Barnes, girlfriend of Jimmy's best friend, Dean Winchester, Anna Milton, Jimmy's twin brother Castiel's girlfriend and then Jess Moore, the girlfriend of Dean's little brother, Sam. The girls were just secretaries really, but they got good salaries since all of them were amazingly quick at completing their work.

As for Jimmy, he worked with Gabriel at the Roadhouse with Kate's sister Jo and her parents, Ellen and Bill. Since both their daughters were dating the Novaks, Ellen and Bill thought it would be good to get them into the family business, as Gabriel and Jimmy didn't want a boring office job. Jo and Gabriel had the same shift while Jimmy had the nine to five shift so he could go home and spend time with Kate, which he thought really good of her parents to be so considerate. Dean was a mechanic with Jimmy's oldest brother Michael, while Sam was working as a lawyer, as Jimmy's second oldest brother Lucifer was too. They all had good jobs that earned good pay, each job leaving them with a free weekend to all hang out in...normally at the Roadhouse.

Jimmy and Kate spent their Sunday relaxing and watching movies, as they usually did, curled up together on their soft, stylish grey couch with a big tin of chocolates and glasses of wine. They watched all sorts, their TV cabinet full of DVDs, with one rack on either side of the speakers full too. Currently they were watching Forrest Gump, the ending where Forrest is talking to his wife's grave. Kate burst into tears and Jimmy held her close to him, as he always did if a movie made her cry and he stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to her head.

The sad things sometimes really got to Kate and Jimmy knew how sensitive she was from a mistake he made in high school when he asked her if it was "That time of the month" because she snapped at him, back when he was an immature fifteen year old with no understanding of how women feel or how much his words could hurt someone. She'd kinda looked at him with this expression of such hurt it made him feel guilty just thinking about it, and she'd turned away from him, walking away in complete embarrassment, upset and anger for which Jimmy apologised profusely and hugged her for.

He zoomed back to reality, feeling her pressing against him as she sniffled and wiped her eyes, shaking breaths escaping her lips as she watched the end of the movie.

"Shhh," He soothed, "It's okay. He's still got his kid, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but she just messed him about her entire life," Kate breathed, "And in the end she died and he still got punished for the wrongs she did him."

She took a deep breath and growled.

"The slut."

Jimmy cracked out laughing and kissed Kate's lips tenderly, turning the movie off as the credits ended and then kissing her temple.

"Go pick another."

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Grease, laughing at the euphemisms they'd missed when they'd watched this as kids because of how innocent it all seemed. Kate was laughing in no time and for Jimmy it was the best sound he'd ever hear. Then that night, they made some steamy, passionate love, as they did every other night and settled together for a good night's sleep since they had work the next day.

* * *

The following morning, Jimmy awoke to the sound of soft giggling, opening his eyes to see Kate looking at him with a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Kate?" He asked, looking in the mirror on their closet door opposite the bed to find she'd put bright coloured hair bands on different strands of his hair, giving him multiple bunches, "Very funny."

Kate laughed and kissed his lips running her fingers up his chest.

"Don't be such a misery!" She chuckled, kissing his lips and nuzzling him, "You're so grouchy when you wake up!"

"That's because I'm not a morning person, baby." Jimmy chuckled, watching as Kate pouted and climbed out of bed naked, "But...if I get to see this every morning, I can become a morning person _very _easily."

"You're really quite a pervert, aren't you, Jimmy?" She laughed, grabbing some clothes and heading for the shower.

Jimmy listened to her humming, smiling as she hummed their special song that they either made love to or danced to on a night out. _Come Here Boy_ by Imogen Heap, was the song they'd gotten together to, it was one of Kate's favourite songs and it was always near the top of her playlist if they were making love with music so it became their song. He imagined her soaking wet body in that shower, scars and all, wanting to run his hands all over it, so he entered the bathroom and climbed in beside her, dropping his clothes to the floor and winding his arm around his girl.

He listened to her singing and kissed her shoulders, the nape of her neck and her upper back before turning her, Kate chuckling at the way his hair went flat in the shower. He held her close, copper hair a lot darker due to the water which he moved a little to kiss her neck and jaw. Kate pressed herself to the wall, looking deep into her lover's eyes.

She'd known since she realised her feelings for him at the age of fourteen that she really did love him, but now she knew that this beautiful, loving man before her was the one she wanted to spend her eternity with. She only prayed he felt the same way. The couple shared a gentle kiss before Jimmy lifted Kate up to rest against the wall, just brushing against her with his aching hardness before slipping inside her.

"Jimmy..." Kate gasped, "Jimmy...you're not wearing anything..."

"It's okay," Jimmy assured her, "I'll pull out..."

"You'd better." She huffed.

"You're on the pill." Jimmy pointed out, Kate sighing in response.

"Put me down."

Jimmy realised that he'd upset her and he put her down, the young woman climbing out of the shower to get dried.

"Kate..."

She ignored him and got dried, wiping a tear away that fell down her face.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

Kate just looked at him with sad eyes before putting her clothes on and leaving nervously, closing the door behind her as she went to start breakfast. Jimmy banged his fist on the shower wall, suppressing a growl as he stood under the hot water which was slowly turning cold.

"Please..." he whispered, fighting back long overdue tears of worry, "Please open up to me..."

* * *

"I think I upset him this morning." Kate said as she, Anna and Jess stood by the coffee machine in the office, the early afternoon sun filtering through the window just behind it.

"What by telling him no?" Anna asked, "It's a person's human right to say no to sex, honey."

"No, I mean...it kinda seemed like I did it 'cause I wasn't getting my own way," Kate replied, "He pointed out that I was on the pill and I dunno...it just sounded...well...I asked him to put me down and I got dressed and left the room."

"Just because you're on the pill, it doesn't mean that you can have sex without a condom," Jess said, "Where was he when you guys did sex ed at school?"

"Probably hiding," Anna chuckled, "That lesson always freaked him out, didn't it?"

Kate laughed.

"Most of the boys skipped that lesson."

That's when Ruby, the young girl on reception appeared on the office floor with a huge bouquet of flowers, spotting the girls and moving towards them.

"Kate...Jimmy just stopped by with these." She said, passing the young woman the large bouquet, all of stunning white lilies with a red rose in the centre.

"Thanks." Kate replied, holding the flowers before reading the card aloud, "_I'm sorry_..."

She sighed and covered her eyes with one hand, trying not to cry at the beauty of the gesture.

"Oh, bless him..." She breathed, shaking her head and blinking her tears away, "I feel awful now..."

"Don't." Anna said softly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "He understands you, honey...he'll know you didn't mean anything bad this morning."

Kate nodded and smiled, smelling the flowers and sighing.

"I'd better get them into some water, huh?"

* * *

Kate arrived home that night to find Jimmy stood in the kitchen area of the apartment, the dining table set out with candles on and soft music drifting through the room. Love songs as it happened.

"Jimmy?" She asked, going to find a vase to put the flowers in, "What's all this?"

"Oh, I wanted to make it up to you for upsetting you this morning..." Jimmy replied, "Glad you got the flowers."

Kate put the flowers in a vase and took her coat, scarf and bag off and hung them on the coat stand they had by the front door, walking up to Jimmy and pulling him away from the stove, into a deep, loving, passionate kiss.

"Jimmy, you didn't have to do all this," She breathed, "But thank you...it's lovely."

She sighed and looked at him sadly, hugging him close and kissing his cheek.

"What've I done to deserve someone as sweet you?"

"I think I should be the one asking that." Jimmy replied, Kate biting her lip and sighing before sitting at the table, she and her boyfriend beginning to chat about their days at work whilst Jimmy cooked Kate's favourite meal, spaghetti bolegnese.

Kate really did wonder what she'd done to deserve someone like Jimmy. He was the most wonderful man she'd ever met, and good God, she loved him more than anything.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**

* * *

You're My Everything**

**-Three- **

Okay, a weekend rule for the group of twelve was going out for a drink on Friday night since everyone finished earlier on Fridays. Jimmy had been ready since six-thirty and was now sitting on the couch watching TV while Kate came out of their bedroom in several dresses to see which he liked best.

It only mattered to her if he liked what she was wearing. She finally appeared at seven-forty-five, ten minutes before they were supposed to leave, in her newest dress, one she'd bought that day which was a gorgeous shade of dark pink, halter-neck with a skirt that swished around her knees as she spun in it. She'd put on her matching heels and stood in the room, curls over her shoulders with matching make-up and clutch bag securely in her hand.

"Will I do?" She asked, Jimmy looking up and feeling like his jaw had dropped down to his stomach.

She looked absolutely gorgeous and he grinned at her, knowing that her hair would be completely sexed up by the time she got home. It always was when they visited _Darkness_, a bar with a DJ named Lilith, a girl who played rock and metal music that's okay to dance to. Kate was kind of famous there because of her ability to dirty-dance, as were Jo and Jess. She was amazing at dirty-dancing especially with her hips. Good _God _her hips were luscious.

"You look...just..." Jimmy stammered, "Wow..."

"Where are we meeting everyone?" She asked, turning out the bedroom light and closing the windows while Jimmy switched the TV off and turned out the lights in the kitchen and living area.

"_Heaven 'n' Hell_." Jimmy said, "Probably with that girl Meg as the DJ again after last time. She's awesome."

"Yep, I agree with you there." Kate laughed, the pair of them heading out of the apartment and down the stairs, walking to the centre of the city and entering the bar.

Sure enough, Meg was the DJ, everyone already up and dancing. _Be Mine_ by Robynplayed loudly and Jimmy was met by Lucifer who pulled him into a hug and kissed Kate's cheek, shouting over the loud music, the song close to the end.

"We got you your usual, guys! Two Jacks!" He said, "Come on, Kate, come for a dance!"

Kate grinned and chuckled, seeing Pamela and Dean sat making out in the seat. She put her clutch down by Dean who just gave her a thumbs up, Jimmy leading her to the dancefloor. She saw Jess and Sam, Jess waving at her as she ground with Sam. Anna and Jo waved at her too, the men wolf-whistling as she and Jimmy got straight down to it.

Jimmy couldn't keep his hands off of her, and their lips met in a fiery kiss as they swayed to the beat. The song ended and they broke apart, a familiar song sounding over the speakers earning Kate, Jo and Jess looks from their partners and Anna, all of them heading to sit down. Kate turned to the others.

"Trust them to start playing _Bad Romance _as soon as I walk through the door!" She laughed the others joining in and moving their hips as the song got going.

It was a fun game the men had to see how many guys had their eyes on their girls, and when they counted ten guys got up and claimed their girl. It was a stupid game, but the boys liked it so the girls didn't mind. Kate looked over at her sister who was one year her junior, Jo grinning as Kate worked magic with those hips. Jimmy's mouth was watering as he watched, Gabriel laughing as he saw the look in his younger brother's eyes.

Kate was the first to get ten guys, so Jimmy got up, Kate smiling and finding herself being kissed passionately.

"Jimmy?" She asked as they broke away, taking in that desperate look in his eyes.

"I love you..." Jimmy breathed, kissing her again and pulling her close.

_

* * *

Darkness _was full, as usual, and there Lilith was, white dress and blonde hair standing out amongst the blacks and reds, the purples and the yellows. In this bar, they were currently playing Stilskin's _Inside_, one of Kate's favourites. That's when Lilith started talking over the microphone to her, Jo and Jess, the three of them laughing and heading to the dance floor as they were bid, dragging their lovers with them.

God, Jimmy couldn't get enough of Kate's dirty-dancing, and he found her thigh, hoisting her leg up to his hip and massaging it, looking deep into her eyes before he leaned forward, kissing down her neck to her chest, Kate throwing her head back as Jimmy's lips met her chest. They ground together, ignoring everything and anything around them as they rocked their hips, sharing kisses and gentle caresses as they danced.

After their dance, the couple returned to their table, Kate's eyes widening as she saw a familiar face, eyes angry and near black. The owner of the face pointed to the back door and Kate swallowed thickly, kissing Jimmy deeply and smiling a little, trying so hard to stay calm.

"I'll be back in a minute...I need some air..." She said, slipping past her lover.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked, Kate shaking her head.

"No, no, I'm okay."

With that, she headed for the back door, stepping into the alleyway behind the bar and seeing that shadow standing, eyes piercing even in the darkness.

"Well, well, well." A voice sneered, "How long's it been, Kate? Three years now?"

"Alastair..." Kate breathed, "We're over, you know that..."

She trembled where she stood, remembering every horrible thing this bastard ever did to her, even scarring her thigh with his pocket knife during one of his vicious bondage sessions. She remembered every beating, every evil word, every rape, every sickening laugh, every burn, every cut and every scratch.

"We're _never _over." Alastair replied, moving towards her and pinning his former lover to the wall, "When you and I got together, you sold yourself to me forever."

The guy was crazy. That's just plain and simple. He was completely insane, and he liked to torture women, in particular, sweet, innocent women...like Kate once was. He looked into her eyes and went to kiss her, wrapping a hand around her throat as he did. Kate felt all the air escape her body and she struggled against him, hearing the door slam and hearing that one voice she was praying for.

"Kate!"

_Jimmy...thank God...it's Jimmy! _

Alastair let her go, disappearing from sight as Jimmy looked at his girl who had tears streaming down her face.

"Kate...Kate, look at me..." He said softly, pulling her away from the brick wall to find bruising and scrapes on her arms from being pressed against it, "Sweetheart?"

"That was Alastair..." She breathed, Jimmy realising that he was suddenly getting what he'd been waiting to here from her...the truth.

"Alastair?"

"My ex...my first long-term partner..." She breathed.

"So now you tell me..." Jimmy snapped, Kate looking up at him with hurt eyes, "Why the fuck were you just gonna kiss him?"

"I WASN'T!" Kate cried, Jimmy huffing out a laugh.

"Is this why you've been such a bitch with me recently? 'Cause you're having an affair?"

"NO!" Kate protested, "WHY WOULD I HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH SOMEONE WHO USED TO BEAT ME AND RAPE ME, JIMMY?"

Jimmy just stared at her and she pushed away from him, sobbing her heart out as she headed back inside. She passed everyone who saw the tears in her eyes and she grabbed her bag, leaving the bar and heading home. Jimmy ran through, trying to see her before he grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him away from Pamela.

"Dean! Dean, where did she go?" He asked, Dean pointing to the door.

"What happened, dude?" He asked, Jimmy sighing as a tear fell down his face.

"I found out..."

Dean knew what he meant by that and watched as his friend left, never seeing the man run as fast.

* * *

Jimmy found Kate in bed back at the apartment and he sighed, almost breaking down with relief before moving beside her and stroking her back soothingly, being careful not to touch her bruising and grazing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How do you expect me to tell someone something like that...?" Kate asked weakly, trembling as Jimmy touched her, "I only told my mom..."

"How long?" Jimmy asked, not getting an answer, "How long did he hurt you for, Kate?"

"Three years on and off..." She whispered, looking to her hands, "And I was carrying his baby...but I had an abortion."

"He got you pregnant?"

A nod.

"But, I didn't want a baby being born into the world to be broken and hurt...so I killed it before it could be..." Kate said quietly, "Then when I left him I met other guys...who beat on me too...and you..."

She sighed shakily and closed her eyes.

"You're just everything to me..." She breathed, "You're love, warmth, safety...family, friendship, strength and faith..everything I never had before."

She sat up, Jimmy tilting her face to look at him.

"That scar on your thigh...did he do that to you?"

Kate nodded and sighed again, looking to her hands.

"If you wanna leave me...or you want me to go...my parents have a spare room...I..."

She was cut off by a kiss to the lips, Jimmy holding her to him as though it was the last time he ever would.

"You don't have to go anywhere, I don't want you to..." He whispered, breaking into tears himself, "I want you to stay with me...where I can keep you safe...where I can love you..."

"Jimmy..." Kate breathed, Jimmy pressing a teary kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah?" He asked with a sniffle.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Kate."

So now he knew, after all this time, he knew. He knew the truth. He knew why she'd been so timid when they first got together, why she'd spent their first few months crying during sex; he understood why she'd gotten upset on Monday morning when they almost had sex in the shower. He finally knew why things had gotten to her and what had been troubling her. What had happened to her was hideous, evil and sickening. She didn't tell him the details, but he knew she would in time. He felt awful for saying what he did in that alley and he kept her held close, kissing her temple gently.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, tears still pouring down his face.

"So am I..." Kate said, pressing closer to him and gripping him tight, "I'm so, so sorry for lying to you, Jimmy."

Jimmy sighed and rocked her in his arms, holding her as close as he could never wanting to let her go. It still hadn't sunk in that someone could hurt Kate in such ways as Alastair had, but the young man knew he had to protect her with his life and he had to support her and guide her through this.

And he would without hesitation.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**

* * *

You're My Everything**

**-Four- **

There was a gentle sigh at around four-thirty in the morning, Jimmy rubbing his girl's arm as she rested against the pillows. Neither of them had slept much, and were both just looking out of their bedroom window as the moon began to slowly fade out of sight. Kate pressed back against Jimmy who leaned down and kissed her shoulder, rubbing his foot lightly against hers and feeling her entwine their fingers as they lay together.

"Baby...?" Jimmy whispered, "Thanks for...well...being honest with me..."

He felt Kate nod and he kissed the nape of her neck, hearing another sigh as she rolled onto her back. Her head was still turned towards the window and Jimmy sighed, crossing his arm over her body and stroking her hair and face, the young woman finally turning to look at him. He still saw fear in her eyes though as she looked at him. It was there, all that pain and the memories were there clear in her eyes and Jimmy winced a little, hating to see his girl in pain like this. If only he'd known earlier, she'd never have gone through the pain she had.

"Listen, it's just you and me now." He promised, "No-one else, and I'm not gonna let Alastair hurt you ever, okay? I promise."

Kate smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time since they'd first arrived at the club and she curled against him, looking into his eyes and kissing his lips.

"Thank you."

Jimmy smiled sweetly and stroked her face, kissing her forehead and nuzzling her hair before keeping his thumb working across her cheek, the sensation sending his gorgeous girlfriend off to sleep. Finally! The poor woman needed some sleep.

* * *

What Jimmy and Kate's friends loved about them was the fact that they had the cutest relationship ever. They had these quirky little things they did together like if they were making dinner they'd dance to the radio and they'd play Guitar Hero together, they'd call each other cute pet names, they'd go out and do stuff together all the time and they were the best of friends still, even after all this time they could be best friends as well as lovers.

Why am I telling you this? Well, right now, Dean and Pamela were laughing because they'd walked in on Jimmy tickling Kate on the living room floor, the young woman hitting him with a pillow over the head to try and get him off of her. Jimmy turned and saw his friend, grinning and pinning Kate's hands above her head before kissing her passionately and helping her up. Dean and Pamela were happy to see them at least a lot happier than last night. They weren't going to ask what had happened, because really, it wasn't their business.

"Hey, guys." Jimmy said softly, Kate composing herself and rubbing his back gently as she headed to the kitchen area.

"You want a drink?" She asked, Dean and Pamela chuckling and shaking their heads.

"No thanks, sweetie," Pamela said, "We're just here to see if you guys wanted to come to the movies on Wednesday. We're going to see _Love and Other Drugs_, much to Dean's disgust."

"It's a chick-flick!" Dean laughed, "I don't do chick-flicks, Pam!"

Pamela kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

"Oh, we'll let you and Jimmy sit next to each other, don't worry." She said, looking to the couple, "You guys up for it?"

She and Dean watched as the couple discussed it.

"Do you want to go?" Jimmy asked Kate, "'Cause I wouldn't mind giving it a shot?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Kate replied, "But don't you have that thing with Lucifer on Wednesday?"

"You mean watching football?" Jimmy laughed, "Look, I love my brother, but I love you more. Besides, he'll have all his friends from high school over and they'll just piss me off all night, so I'll cancel. He's a big boy, he can take it."

His smile reassured Kate that she wasn't spoiling any of Jimmy's plans so she nodded and grinned at Pamela and Dean.

"That'd be awesome." She said, Dean chuckling.

"It starts at eight, so you wanna meet up at like seven-forty?" He asked, "Y'know, so we can get some munchies and stuff?"

"Okay, thanks, guys," Jimmy replied, "It's gonna be great."

They said their goodbyes and Dean and Pamela left, Kate smiling at Jimmy before getting cups ready to make a coffee. She'd ask him in a moment if he wanted one but another job had popped into her head.

"Oooh, a movie on Wednesday! Let's sit on the back row so we can make out!" She laughed, Jimmy chuckling in response, "We could even have a foursome with Pam and Dean."

"Okay, now that's gross." Jimmy replied.

"Oh come on!" Kate said, "It's not like I don't remember that story you told me about college...remember when you and Dean almost..."

"Hey, people experiment in college, okay?" Jimmy said defensively, "Besides, it came to being naked and we just couldn't carry on so we stopped."

He flushed a little and Kate bit her lip, beaming at Jimmy before kissing his lips softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

There were a couple of deeper kisses before Kate rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know what we should do," She said, Jimmy looking at her to show her he was listening, "We should look through our photos...maybe sort them out."

Jimmy smiled and kissed Kate's lips again.

"That sounds wonderful."

With that he got up and headed into their room, finding their huge box of photos and the huge empty album they were ready to begin to fill. Kate switched on the stereo and got out a bottle of wine and two glasses, dimming the lights since the winter night was drawing in and leaving the curtains open. Screw coffee. Reminiscing over your relationship needs wine and a romantic setting. She found her favourite CD of love songs and lit a couple of candles as Jimmy returned with the box, dark blue album resting on top. He smiled and sat by Kate's side on the floor, both taking out a packet of photos each.

As soon as they began to look through them, the couple started laughing, Kate finding one of her and Jimmy from their second-to-last year of high school. They were sat with Dean and Castiel in the park, Jimmy's hand in Kate's as it was all the time. Even though they weren't dating, they were completely comfortable with going around holding hands, sharing hugs and telling secrets. There were times at slumber parties when Jimmy and Kate would sit up all night and just tell each other everything. Secrets, fantasies, dreams, desires...everything.

"Kate, look at this one." Jimmy said with a smile, Kate shuffling to his side and resting against him as she gazed at the photo.

It was of the two of them laying in bed after they'd made love, wrapped in their bedsheets with Jimmy's head against hers. They looked happy, blissful and peaceful and both thought the other looked beautiful. They were rested on their sides facing Kate's bedside table, where she'd set her camera on a timer and taken the photo. The sunrise was in the background and the pair just looked perfect together. They could see how great a match they were and they smiled at one another, sharing a deep and loving kiss before Jimmy slid the photo into the album.

* * *

"Mmm..." Kate said to Pamela, "Jake Gyllenhaal's gorgeous!"

"Oh, I know." Pamela replied, "What I wouldn't give to have him in bed with me every night!"

Dean and Jimmy shared looks of annoyance and glared at their girls through the rearview mirror. This was their revenge for what Dean and Jimmy had said about Anne Hathaway, how they could easily fuck her brains out. Dean sighed and shook his head, grateful to find they'd arrived at the movie theatre.

Half way into the movie and Dean looked over at Jimmy and Kate who were just too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice the film. He nudged Pamela who leaned forward a little and saw them, a smile gracing her face as Jimmy leaned forward and kissed Kate's lips, wrapping his arm around her pulling her close before turning to watch the movie, Kate resting head on his shoulder.

That was enough for them, just to be close to each other. It was a beautiful feeling to be with each other just like this, fingers laced together, heads pressed together and breaths in time with each other's. Dean and Pamela shared a gentle kiss, Pamela resting against Dean's shoulder while he brought his arm around her and stroked his fingers through her hair, just as she liked it.

Apparently this was one chick-flick Dean could deal with.

* * *

A soft sigh escaped Kate's lips as Jimmy pushed her legs back with his arms, thrusting as deeply as he could while sharing a loving kiss with his partner. She smiled and caressed his face and head, stroking her tender fingers through his soft, velvet hair. They kissed a lot during love making, kisses and touches so important to them, touching being one of their comforters.

Touching each other, whether by the brushing of fingertips, linking arms, holding hands or resting their heads or hands somewhere on their partner's body, made Jimmy and Kate feel safe and secure. Jimmy pulled back slightly and caressed her thighs, still thrusting as he did. A soft moan left Kate's mouth and she reached out for her lover, Jimmy kissing her and lifting her into his lap.

They made love deep into the night, not caring that they had to get up for work the following morning.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**

* * *

You're My Everything**

**-Five- **

Kate had the girls from work going over to her place for a drink and girly chat along with her sister. They were heading to meet Jo outside and they passed Ruby on reception who smiled as she saw them, busy working like the hard little worker she was. Pamela had considered offering her a job upstairs, but she'd held off for now, not wanting to advertise a post openly, but to just maybe give Ruby the job anyway.

"Hey, Ruby," Kate said, smiling sweetly at the young woman, "You wanna head out with us tomorrow night?"

Ruby was a shy girl, and she looked a little shocked that she'd been asked.

"Oh...um...that'd be great, thanks!" Ruby replied, Kate grinning in response.

"Okay, meet us here at seven-thirty then and we'll decide where we're going." Kate said, leaning closer to the desk, "My boyfriend's brother Lucifer's looking for a girl if you're interested."

Ruby smiled at Kate who winked and nodded.

"I'll introduce you guys then." She said, Ruby thanking her with a nod before the group left the building.

* * *

"I totally agree..." Kate said to the girls as she opened the apartment door, stopping in her tracks, as the others did when they all were blessed with the stunning sight of Jimmy stepping out of the bedroom, just throwing a shirt on as he did, which gave them all a good look at his beautiful body.

"Hey, baby." He said, Kate and the girls entering the apartment as he fastened the shirt up, the dark shade of blue of the fabric making his gorgeous eyes stand out beautifully, "How was your day?"

"Great thanks, honey." Kate replied, hugging and kissing him deeply, "What about yours?"

"Good thanks," Jimmy replied, "I'm just heading over to Lucifer's for a beer."

"Okay." Kate said softly, kissing him once more and nuzzling noses with him before he grabbed his jacket and made for the door, "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Kate. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that he left, the women in the room all letting out a long overdue 'Awww' at their friend.

"Who wants to see a photo of him naked?" She asked, all the girls letting out a cheer when she laughed and shook her head, "Sorry, the only person who gets to see him naked is me, however, I've got some photos of him asleep naked in bed...with the sheet just covering his cute little butt."

The women all laughed and joined Kate on the sofa as she pulled out the album, flicking through and showing them all the photo.

"Oh my God..." Jess breathed, "He's beautiful..."

"He always looks beautiful when he sleeps." Kate said with a smile, Anna chuckling.

"It shows you how different Cas and Jimmy are." She said, "Cas doesn't let half that much flesh show when he's in bed, even when we've had sex he only lets his arms, chest and head show."

"He's just shy though isn't he?" Kate said, "Jimmy just has no shame."

The next photo she turned to made them all laugh. Jimmy and Dean were headbanging with bottles of beer in one hand and ties around their heads, Sam and Gabriel doing the same.

"One of Lucifer's parties no doubt..." Pamela chuckled, Kate turning to the next one and getting a collective 'Awww' from her friends.

It was of her and Jimmy sat on Miami beach from the roadtrip they all took for Kate and Jimmy's six month anniversary.

"That was the night he asked you to move in with him wasn't it?" Jo asked, Kate nodding in response before shutting the album.

"Who's up for some wine?"

* * *

Jimmy returned from Lucifer's two hours later to find Kate sat on the sofa, two glasses on the coffee table with whiskey in each. She was dressed in her sweatpants and favourite pink tank top, her hair tied up in a ponytail and her feet clad in white trainer socks with rainbow spots. The lights in the room were dim, the sunset over the city looking so beautiful that Jimmy couldn't help but sigh at the sight of it

"Hi, honey." He said as he hung his jacket up, sitting beside his girlfriend and kissing her cheek.

"Hi, sweetie." She replied, passing him his glass of whiskey and curling up on the couch with him, "How's Lucifer?"

"He's good," Jimmy said with a chuckle, "Said the same as usual, 'what the hell does that girl see in you?'"

Kate laughed. Lucifer had always teased Jimmy with that, simply because it had taken Jimmy too long to make the move and Lucifer didn't know why on Earth Kate had said yes to a guy who had taken seven years to get up the courage to tell her how he felt. Her thoughts were broken by a gentle hand on her knee, looking up to see Jimmy smiling down at her.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you more than anything."

"I know you do...I love you too."

"I know that."

There was a soft silence and Jimmy chuckled before getting up.

"C'mon, sweetheart." He said, "Let's spend the night in bed, watching movies, eating ice cream...with a little sugar on top maybe?"

"James Novak!" Kate blushed, "You hopeless romantic!"

Jimmy smiled and kissed her lips.

"You know me so well."

They locked up the apartment and turned out the lights, grabbing their ice cream and a few movies before heading into their room. Kate dealt with the DVDs and Jimmy with the curtains, the door and the lights before jumping into bed, opening his tub of ice cream straight away.

"Okay, what are we watching first?" She asked, "Your choice."

Jimmy smiled and crawled to the edge of the bed, laying on his stomach as he looked at the DVDs.

"Die Hard."

Kate grinned and rolled her eyes. Die Hard. Always Jimmy's first choice, since it's favourite movie of all time. She set it up and grabbed the remotes, the couple staring at the wide-screen TV they had in their room, a housewarming gift from Ellen and Bill. They snuggled under the sheets and tucked into their ice cream, curling up together before watching the movie. They soon got full of their treats and placed the cartons on the bedside tables, taking drinks of water before Jimmy took Kate into his arms, holding her to his body and pressing kisses to her hair. They entwined their fingers and rubbed their feet against each other's lightly, just they way they liked it.

Before long, the movies were abandoned and Jimmy cradled his girl close to him while they shared gentle kisses. The room was lit by the lamp at Jimmy's side of the bed and Kate was laying against the pillows, his arms around her safely as usual. It's where they belonged. They belonged around her, holding her, protecting her, keeping her close to him as though if he let her go, he'd lose her. He kissed her neck, feeling her hands on his shoulders, her left sliding up to card through his hair.

"Mmm..." She breathed, Jimmy smiling at the sound, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Jimmy replied, sighing as he felt her lips against his shoulder.

"Don't leave me..."

Jimmy pulled back to look at her for a moment and saw tears in her eyes. What was she upset about?

"I...I'd never..." He whispered, "I'll never leave you..."

A small smile graced her face and she kissed his forehead, their lips meeting again before he leaned into her neck. She started humming, Jimmy smiling at the melody of their song. He loved that song so much because it brought so many memories of his life with Kate back to him. They didn't make love that night. They were just content to lay together and kiss, talk and touch, eventually falling asleep in one another's embrace.

* * *

"Lucifer, this is my friend Ruby from work," Kate said as she took a nervous Ruby to meet Lucifer, "And Ruby, this is Jimmy's older brother Lucifer."

Ruby smiled shyly at Lucifer who grinned at her and shook her hand, winding an arm around her waist and taking her for a drink.

"Have fun!" Kate called, jumping when someone grabbed her around the waist.

She turned to see Jimmy, relieved and hugging him tight, just so happy it wasn't Alastair. That's how he used to attack her. He used to grab her around the waist and pretend to be affectionate, smothering her with kisses before pinning her down and either beating her or raping her. But Jimmy didn't know that, he didn't know everything that bastard used to do to her so she couldn't be angry or upset at him for it. He wasn't to know. She pulled back and showed a weak smile before kissing his lips passionately, Jimmy feeling her trembling in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked, Kate nodding and pressing to him in response, "You're trembling..."

"I'm a little tired that's all." Kate whispered, "Didn't sleep so good last night."

"You wanna go home?" Jimmy asked, looking at her with so much concern her heart ached at the sight.

"No," she chuckled, "No, honey, I'm fine..."

She took his hand and led him for a dance, winding her arms around his neck and pressing close to him.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered, Kate smiling and kissing his lips.

"You're so handsome." She replied, Jimmy grinning and pulling her close before kissing her deeply and lovingly.

They danced slowly, Kate looking over Jimmy's shoulder to see Ruby and Lucifer getting along great.

Maybe Ruby was the answer to Lucifer's prayers, since the poor guy had been alone for so long and plus Ruby really liked him. She had in high school. Yes, Ruby went to the same school as they did but because she got into so much trouble she was hardly ever in class. They seemed sweet together and Kate hoped they worked out.

"Baby?" Jimmy asked with a familiar glint in his eye, Kate turning to look up at him, "You wanna take off?"

With a sweet smile and a heated, sensual kiss, Kate gave her reply.

"Okay."

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**

* * *

You're My Everything**

**-Six- **

Jimmy linked fingers with his lover as they entered the apartment, spinning her into his arms which sent her into a fit of giggles. They headed for the bedroom, closing the door behind them and locking the rest of the world out. Their lips met in a gentle kiss and Jimmy lifted Kate against the door, pressing her to it and kissing her neck and chest, the young woman sighing in response to the motions.

She kissed his lips deeply, feeling his hands opening her blue silk shirt slowly, only four out of eight buttons being unfastened before Jimmy let her down, kissing her passionately as she began to unfasten his dark red shirt. The lover's kissed each other's necks, falling onto the bed gently and moving up to the pillow. Kate was smiling and gripping Jimmy's hair as he licked and nipped at her neck.

"Jimmy, nipping's cheating!" She said, Jimmy huffing out a laugh in response.

"Well, I am a bad boy..." He replied, earning the sweetest giggle he'd ever heard from Kate before they kissed again, their movements slowing right down as they removed their clothes.

They soon found themselves in their underwear, their lower bodies rocking together slowly as they built up a gentle, languid rhythm. Their lips barely moved as they kissed, locking together for deep, loving kisses as their hands moved gently over each other's bodies. For Jimmy, making love with Kate was his Heaven, because they both connected in ways that went way beyond simple physical and emotional feelings.

They talked, they kissed, they touched and they connected. It was everything to him and to her, both of them being at their most vulnerable and open in each other's arms and content to be so. Breaking their kisses for a moment, the couple just gazed at each other, Jimmy looking deeply into Kate's eyes and smiling softly at her.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked, Kate biting her lip and blushing as he held her in his arms, looking at her gorgeous face with nothing but love and devotion in his eyes, "You're Heaven and Earth to me."

There was another blush and a giggle, Kate kissing Jimmy's lips gently and rolling her hips against his.

"You're my everything, James Novak." Kate told him, "You've always been my everything, whether we've been together or not..."

"So have you." Jimmy replied, the tenderness taking over as they kissed again, soft butterfly kisses against each other's mouths and jaws.

Kate was so comfortable in Jimmy's arms and against the pillows and she saw him looking to her lips again for a kiss. She leaned up and kissed his forehead, their lips meeting again before he leaned into her neck, caressing it softly with his lips and taking it as slowly as he could. She loved having her body being kissed, Jimmy had found and he loved how much just the brushing of his lips against her skin could do to her. His gentle left hand held her right thigh, his thumb stroking the soft flesh there.

The pair made love into the night, settling together as the Saturday morning sun began to shine into the apartment.

* * *

Jimmy had gone with Lucifer to get Gabriel's birthday presents, leaving Kate in the apartment to have some time for herself, which of course she didn't object to. But the knock at the door at ten-fifteen made her wary and she edged towards it, opening it to see none other than Alastair standing on the other side.

She slammed the door shut but he put his foot in the way, blocking it and leaving Kate shivering where she stood. She kept slamming the door against him out of desperation and held it shut with her body weight for a moment, finding her cell phone and calling Jimmy. She reached his voicemail, panic setting in when she knew that he might not be able to get to her.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, he's here! I need you to come home! Please Jimmy!"

She was cut off when Alastair burst through the door, launching the cell phone across the floor and under the couch.

"Shit..." She breathed, getting up off of her stomach and feeling Alastair grab her hair.

"You and me have a little catching up to do, Kate." He hissed in her ear, grabbing her from behind, just like he used to and dragging her into the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed and slamming the door shut.

"Alastair, please!" She cried, "Don't do this."

Alastair punched her in the face, grabbing her hair and unzipping himself. This is what Kate had feared since she'd seen Alastair again in that alleyway, and it was happening right now, the way it used to. It was routine almost, that he'd grab her by the hair and he'd throw her into a room, he'd slam the door shut and then he'd rape her until he couldn't go anymore. She heard his zip coming down and sobs just broke from her lips, sounding so defeated Alastair knew she'd submitted to him again.

* * *

"Kate?" Jimmy called, "Kate, where are you?"

He'd heard the voicemail and both he and Lucifer had rushed back to the apartment. He looked around the room, Lucifer heading for the bathroom, but that's when Jimmy spotted the cell phone sticking out from under the couch.

"Oh my God..." He breathed, picking it up seeing that the call had ended.

He ran to their bedroom, finding his girlfriend curled up on their bed, her legs covered in bruising and her body just shaking like she was a leaf in the wind.

"Baby?" He asked, "Kate...what's happened?"

He sat by her side and touched her shoulder, jumping when she started screaming for him to stop and not to touch her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked, her screaming not stopping which brought Lucifer to the doorway, "Hey, hey, hey, easy...easy, Kate, what happened?"

"Alastair!" Kate cried, "He...he touched me!"

"What?" Jimmy asked, going to put an arm around her.

"Don't!" Kate screamed, breaking into sobs, "_Please_..."

The last part of that sentence was so broken, so quiet and so defeated that Jimmy's heart broke. A tear slid down his face at the thought of that bastard putting his hands on his girl.

"Don't touch me, Jimmy..." She breathed, "I can't...I..."

"What else did he do to you, Kate?" Jimmy asked softly, after wiping that tear away, "It's okay, you can tell me..."

"I can't..." Kate replied, more sobs coming out of her mouth.

Lucifer left the room and sat in the living room, waiting to find out what had happened. He hated to see Kate so hurt, and Jimmy was clearly distressed himself. He just hoped that it wasn't what they were both thinking.

"You can tell me, sweetheart..." Jimmy said, taking care to be gentle with her since the poor girl was in such a state, "It's okay...it's all gonna be fine, I promise, but for it to be fine I need you to tell me."

"He...raped me..."

Jimmy's heart stopped and he stared at Kate for a minute. Alastair had _raped _his sweet, beautiful partner; Jimmy's angel, his Heaven and Earth...his everything. Alastair had destroyed his everything in moments and the man couldn't help but let tears escape his eyes. He wanted to just hold her and rock her in his arms, he wanted to soothe her and to promise her all he could, but she wouldn't even let him touch her.

"Kate...I gotta call the cops, okay?" He began, ignoring her pleas for him not to, "I've got to because if I don't, he'll come back again and he'll hurt you again...I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen."

That's when he saw Kate meet his eyes with her own, a shattered person hiding behind those gorgeous eyes of hers. She let out the most defeated sound Jimmy had ever heard and she launched herself into his arms, gripping him tight and breaking down against him. Jimmy cautiously held her back, tightening his hold and hushing her, stroking his fingers through her hair to calm her the best he could.

"God, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you, Kate..." He breathed, letting his own tears out, "I'm so, so sorry."

"You didn't know, Jimmy..." Kate sobbed, "You couldn't have known..."

The pair held each other, Jimmy breaking the embrace and stroking her face gently to find her eye bruising and her cheek bruising too. He left the room, closing the door and pressing his back to it, covering his mouth with his hand and breaking into tears, Lucifer jumping up and moving towards his brother.

"What happened?"

"Alastair raped her..." Jimmy breathed, Lucifer's mouth dropping open in shock, "I need to call 911..."

"I'l do it..." Lucifer said, "Go and be with Kate; I'm sure she needs you."

* * *

Kate entered the apartment a few hours later, her eyes completely rid of that sparkle that they'd always had, Jimmy following slowly and locking the door.

"Kate?"

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"You need anything?"

"No thanks."

Good God, it was such a cold conversation. It was stoic and wooden, and as Jimmy watched his lover limp into the bedroom he felt pain shoot through his chest. His heart broke for her. She'd been reduced to being blank, cold and she seemed almost lifeless when she'd been sat in that police station. She was traumatised to a point where she could barely focus or look anyone in the face. Jimmy wanted to fix her, to just hold her and to comfort her through her pain. He wanted her to be okay and he wanted to protect her, as a boyfriend should. He felt like he'd failed her, like he'd let her down.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kate appearing in the doorway, clothes in hand as she headed for the shower.

"Babe, do you need...?"

"Jimmy..." Kate began, looking at her lover, "Thanks, but...but it's fine...I'm just gonna take a shower..."

"Oh...okay..." Jimmy replied, Kate not missing how dejected he looked.

"Baby, I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I don't wanna hurt you, and I know you're only trying to help, but it's okay..."

Jimmy didn't look convinced so Kate went towards him and wrapped her arms around him, if a little hesitantly, kissing his cheek weakly and stroking his face just the once before turning back for the shower. She limped all the way, Jimmy unable to stop the tears leaving his eyes as he watched her go. She closed the bathroom door and Jimmy just fell back against the wall, collapsing to the ground and burying his face in his hands.

The saddest part about the whole situation was that Kate had been through this all before, and she just seemed closed off. In that police station, she'd talked about her past experiences with Alastair and then told them about this time.

_"It was just the way it used to be...like a routine..." _She'd said, _"He always did it the same way." _

Jimmy had no idea what to do. The police had suggested counselling and other things like that but Kate had refused them when he'd suggested them. He'd have to give her time to think about it, he knew that much, and he'd give her a couple of days before talking about it again.

Anything for Kate.

-TBC-

* * *

**Awww, poor Kate and Jimmy! **

**Happy New Year!  
**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**A/N: **A little shorter than usual, I know, but it seemed appropriate to leave this chapter where I did.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxx

**

* * *

You're My Everything**

**-Seven- **

Ellen sat with her daughter, holding her hand and squeezing it a little.

"My poor baby girl..." She breathed, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Kate..."

"Mom...it's okay." Kate promised, "I...I'm fine..."

"Baby, you won't even look Jimmy in the face...he's worried sick..." Ellen replied, "Counselling's there to help you..."

"Just stop, Mom!" Kate said, voice wavering with emotion, "Stop it!"

"Honey, think of how much it can help," Ellen said softly, "It helped you last time...and think about Jimmy and how much he's hurting too."

"He wasn't the one who got raped, Mom."

"I know, but seeing you like this is hurting him as well." Ellen told her, "Sweetie, think about what this can do to your relationship."

"This has already damaged my relationship, Mom." Kate replied, tears leaking from her eyes as she looked at her mother, "We can't kiss...make love...I can't let him hold me for longer than a few seconds before I start to get scared...I snap at him, I yell at him..."

Just then, Jimmy came through the door, smiling gently at Kate and then Ellen.

"Hey, Ellen."

"Hi, sweetie." Ellen replied, "I'll give you guys some time."

"No, you don't have to leave just 'cause I'm here..." Jimmy said, "It's fine..."

"No, I'd better get back to work anyway," Ellen said softly, kissing Kate's forehead and hugging her before standing, "You need anything then call me."

Kate nodded, watching as Ellen moved towards Jimmy, wiping her tears away so he wouldn't see them. All she ever did was cry.

"Thanks for looking after her, Jimmy." She said softly, "Listen...I'm gonna start sending you home at four so you're here for when she gets home...y'know...to look after her and such."

"Okay." Jimmy replied, "Thanks for coming, Ellen."

With that, Ellen smiled and left, Jimmy approaching the sofa and sitting by Kate's side.

"Kate?" He asked, going to take her hand, "Everything okay?"

He put his hand over hers and she flinched, Jimmy hushing her and removing his hand.

"I'm sorry..." He said, Kate looking up at him with tearful eyes.

Wow, she was actually looking at him! That was progress at least!

"Jimmy..." She breathed, "I'm sorry for being such a...for snapping and yelling at you...it's not your fault."

"Kate, you've been through one of the worst things someone can experience," Jimmy whispered, "It's okay..."

Kate gazed at her partner, the young man looking back at her and sighing before asking a question he needed to get off his chest.

"Kate...?" He began, "Do you...do you trust me...?"

"With all that I am," Kate answered immediately, tears falling down her face as she did, "And all that I'll ever be."

Jimmy reached out cautiously, Kate meeting his hand with her own as they looked at each other.

"Sweetheart..." He began, "They've caught Alastair...but you need to testify against him at the trial...which isn't for a while."

Kate gasped and let his hand go, covering her mouth and breaking into tears.

"I know...I know it'll be tough," Jimmy said softly, "But if you don't there's more chance of him being released..."

Kate nodded, taking a deep breath and actually smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Of course I will..." She breathed, "I want him put away!"

Jimmy looked at his girlfriend whose smile faded and whose body became slowly wracked with sobs at the pure relief that Alastair could be put away.

"Kate?" Jimmy asked, watching her edge towards him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hold me..."

The young man was nervous, but he did so, feeling her snuggle into his arms for the first time in the weeks since the incident. He rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead and became surprised when she kissed his cheek and pressed her forehead to his temple.

He was surprised that she'd not pushed him away like she had before. Maybe the news that Alastair could be put away and wouldn't hurt her and started the healing process.

"Jimmy..." She whispered, "I love you..."

Jimmy closed his eyes as a tear of relief fell from them, pressing another kiss to her head.

"I love you too."

* * *

Within the weeks that followed, the change seen in Kate was remarkable. Her relationship with Jimmy was progressing a little more each day and now they couple were just on the sofa, kissing and holding each other...the way they used to. They had music playing in the background and the pair of them were just happy to lay together.

The trial was in a month and Kate was growing steadily more nervous with each passing day. But she had Jimmy by her side, and she knew she could be strong if she had Jimmy. He was her everything after all. Kate's everything placed a kiss to her lips, holding her to him like he was terrified to let her go.

"Jimmy..." She whispered, her lover looking down at her with a tender gaze, "I...I think I'm ready..."

"Ready?" Jimmy asked, "How ready?"

"Top half ready..." Kate replied, Jimmy nodding and slowly pulling his t-shirt off, kissing Kate's lips again before unfastening her shirt slowly, kissing her chest gently with every button he opened.

"Bedroom?" He asked, earning a gentle nod as he took Kate's hand, "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes..."

They got into the bedroom and ended up on the bed side by side, just kissing gently and lovingly. Kate opened the last remaining buttons of her shirt before she pulled it gently from her shoulders, leaving her in just her bra. Jimmy would be lying if he said he'd not missed seeing that chest because he had, but the most important thing to him was that Kate was comfortable being bare in front of him like this. He leaned down and kissed her gently, feeling her arms wind around him as they always did. But he also felt her trembling, pulling back to see tears in her eyes.

"Kate?"

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, biting her lip and shaking her head, "I'm so sorry..."

She sat up and put her shirt back on, Jimmy sitting up and looking away as she did. The poor girl burst into tears, covering her face with her hands which made Jimmy want to cry himself. He moved closer to her, putting a gentle hand on her face before pulling her into an embrace, rocking her in his arms and whispering gentle words of love in her ear.

"It's okay," He whispered, "Don't be sorry for anything. I love you, okay? I always have and I always will, no matter what happens."

"I love you too, Jimmy." Kate cried, sobbing into his shoulder and holding him tight, "So much."

The couple sat like that until Kate had cried herself out, leaving her really quite tired. Jimmy tucked her into bed, slipping his t-shirt on before going into the living room and sitting on the sofa just breaking down into silent tears himself. He knew that Kate was healing but it hurt to see her in such pain and fear as she lived in now.

She lived in fear of being hurt in her own home, lived in the pain of reliving everything that had happened to her for all that time because of one now, because of one man's selfish obsession with Kate, her relationship with Jimmy had been broken. But Jimmy knew it wasn't broken beyond repair, and he'd do whatever it took to fix it and to fix Kate.

-TBC-

* * *

**Awww bless Jimmy! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**A/N: **Okay, things are getting better for Kate and Jimmy in this one, but writing a few scenes in this got me a little emotional. This fic is far from over, I know that much, and there will be a few more bad things along the way, but in life, you deal with the bad and welcome the good.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

You're My Everything**

**-Eight- **

Jimmy walked into Pamela's office, sitting in the chair and looking to his hands in apology.

"I'm sorry that Kate hasn't been here..." He whispered, "She just...she won't leave the apartment until the trial..."

"No," Pamela breathed with a sympathetic look, "No, don't be sorry, sweetie. We're just all concerned for her. We're all thinking of her."

"Thanks." Jimmy replied, "I just...I feel so awful because I can't do anything for her."

"Honey, you're doing everything in your power to help her," Pamela said, "And you're both so brave."

Jimmy smiled weakly and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He was trying so hard to keep it together for Kate. All for Kate.

* * *

Kate lay in the bathtub, candles lit around the room as she thought about the trial that was coming the following week. She pulled on her fingers nervously, sighing and sliding down in the tub again, wetting her hair and coming back up, the bubbles in the bath washing around her as she wiped a few from her hair. She sighed, worrying and worrying and worrying some more. She'd have to look Alastair in the face and good God, she didn't know if she could.

"Kate?"

Jimmy entered the bathroom slowly, kneeling by the tub and resting his arms on it.

"You alright, sweetie?" He asked, Kate gazing at him with her pain filled eyes which were yet again brimming with tears, "There are other girls who are giving evidence against him...not just you..."

"I know..." Kate replied, "I'm just so scared."

"I know, baby." Jimmy said softly, "I know."

"What if...what if he doesn't get sent down for it?" She asked, "What if he gets away with it...?"

"Honey, there are three other girls giving evidence..." Jimmy told her, "Three. I think it's highly unlikely that he'll get away with it, okay? I know you're scared, and I'm here with you every step of the way."

Kate turned her head away and Jimmy saw the tears rolling down her face. He couldn't leave her to cry and he didn't care if this meant his clothing would have to hang on the radiator for a few hours. He turned her face gently and kissed her lips, hearing her sob into the kiss before he climbed partially into the tub, wetting his right knee and the bottom of his t-shirt before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips, resting his face against hers as he ran his fingers through her wet hair.

"I love you, Jimmy..." Kate whispered, "With all my heart..."

"I know..." Jimmy whispered back, holding her to him and kissing her cheek, "I love you too, Kate."

"I know."

They were happy to lay in that bathtub together until Kate started to shiver from the cold of the water.

* * *

Alastair had been sent down for ten years, since there was no proof of him raping anyone but Kate. However, the girls who suffered with him in between his relationships with Kate had told the court about how he always used to talk about her, how they all had to live up to Kate's standards. Kate had no idea that Alastair had talked about her to other girls. They'd said that she was like a Goddess to him and that he talked about her while he raped them.

But now he was gone for at least ten years, which when Kate left the courtroom lifted the biggest weight off her shoulders. She was met by everyone who just hugged her tight, Jo crying against her shoulder, her mother also crying against her while her father just held her tight. And then she saw Jimmy.

"I'm so proud of you..." He told her, moving foward and embracing her, "God, Kate, you were so brave..."

Kate felt free all of a sudden, so free and the fear that she'd had for what felt like a lifetime had suddenly just disappeared. She looked up at Jimmy and kissed him gently, Alastair's image being wiped from her mind as she kissed her everything. Jimmy kissed her back and held her tight, pressing his forehead to hers.

He'd seen the way Alastair had being looking at Kate in that room, and if he could, that man would've killed her there and then. He'd never seen anyone with such angry, hateful, _evil _eyes ever in his life, and it frightened him to think that his precious lover, his world had been with that bastard for all that time.

It terrified him when he thought of anyone hurting Kate in anyway and the couple shed tears of relief that finally this was laid to rest, Kate's pain and suffering ending slowly but surely. Yes, it'd taken her three months to get to the stage she had, yet suddenly, Jimmy noticed that sparkle in her eyes was back and he smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful, angel..." He told her, "You're brave, beautiful and the most amazing person I've ever met..."

"Love you, Jimmy Novak..."

"Love you too, Kate Harvelle."

* * *

It transpired that Lucifer and Ruby had gotten together in the time between the rape and this celebration that everyone was having at the Roadhouse, Kate's first time out of the house since it'd happened. Ruby was kissing Lucifer gently, finally with the guy she'd always felt something for in high school and Kate smiled at the sight.

"To Kate and her bravery," Bill said, everyone raising their beers, "And to that son of a bitch rotting in jail!"

Everyone cheered and took a drink of beer, Jimmy and Kate sharing a loving kiss and embracing each other.

"I'm free, Jimmy..." She whispered, "All those feelings of being dirty and tainted...all that fear...it's gone! Baby, it's all gone!"

Jimmy couldn't help but let a tear roll down his face. He'd not heard her sound so happy in three months; he'd not heard her laugh or seen her beautiful smile. He'd only heard her tears of fear, pain and suffering and now...now there wouldn't be anymore. Now, Kate could be herself again. She could be the Kate Harvelle that Jimmy fell in love with when he was a child, the Kate Harvelle he wanted to spend his entire life with all over again, and he'd be by her side every step of the way...because he loved her.

He loved her more than his own life and good God, he never wanted to let her go. He never wanted to see her hurting so much ever again, and he prayed that he'd never have to. Kate went to go and spend time with the girls, Jimmy feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder and turning to see Ellen standing there with Bill.

"Jimmy," Bill began, "If it weren't for you...Kate wouldn't even have got herself out of bed this morning to come to the trial. She wouldn't have been brave enough to stand in that courtroom and give the evidence she did if it weren't for you."

"She's a brave girl, Jimmy." Ellen said, "But without you...she wouldn't be half as brave. So thank you for everything you've done for our baby girl...it means the world to us..."

With that, Ellen embraced him, Bill doing the same which made him feel his chest swell with so much pride he wanted to burst.

"You've brought her back to life, Jimmy." Bill said, "And...should you ever need anything...like...oh, I don't know...permission for a certain something..."

"You can come to us." Ellen said, Jimmy grasping what she and Bill were talking about.

He wanted to wait a little longer before that, but now he knew that her parents truly accepted him and he felt better for knowing that they could rely on him should the day come when he'd become their son-in-law. He hoped he would one day, and then he turned to look at Kate, seeing that gorgeous girl with copper hair and the stunning brown eyes gazing back at him. She mouthed three words to him that meant the world.

"I love you."

* * *

A few weeks after the trial and things were pretty much back to normal between the young lovers. They'd still not made love yet, but Jimmy could now hold Kate while she slept, they were going out and doing fun things together, like they'd gone bowling only the weekend before, Kate winning by merely a few points and celebrating by throwing herself into Jimmy's arms and kissing him passionately. They'd been dancing and singing to the radio whilst making dinner, and they'd even been out for a night out with their friends, just as they used to.

They lay in bed that night, curled up in each other's arms as they gazed lovingly at one another, a soft smile gracing Kate's beautiful face.

"Hey, Jimmy..." She began, Jimmy humming in response, "Y'know how it's Mom's birthday next week?"

"Yeah?" Jimmy replied, kissing Kate's temple and looking into her eyes as she spoke.

"Shall we make her dinner here?" He asked, "Invite her, Dad, Jo and Gabriel?"

"That'd be nice." Jimmy replied, "You have them over on Saturday?"

"Okay." Kate said sweetly, smiling at her boyfriend and kissing his lips gently, "Love you."

"Love you too." Jimmy said softly, turning out his bedside lamp as Kate did hers and settling with her again, holding her to his chest as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He felt her lips on his and they kissed slowly, Kate's hand sliding up to card through her hair.

"Night, sweetie." She whispered.

"Night, honey." He whispered back, kissing her once more and they settled to sleep, the occasional tickle fight occurring before they finally succumbed to sleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**YAY! Happiness! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**

* * *

You're My Everything**

**-Nine- **

Jimmy smiled as Kate snuggled into his bare chest, sighing as he felt her lips against it which told him that she was waking up. He loved waking up with her, falling asleep with her, just...being with her. Dean always called him a big girl, but he didn't care because Kate was just so important to him. She was his craving, his obsession, his world.

He craved her sweet nature, her body, her lips against his own and her hands on him, craved to have her near him, not only so he could make her happy and love her, but so he could protect her too. He was so wary after all that had happened and he didn't want to have anything so traumatic ever happen to her again.

"Morning, beautiful." He said in an almost whisper, Kate sighing and Jimmy feeling her warm breath ghost along his chest.

"Morning, angel." She replied, kissing up to his lips slowly before their lips met in a deep, tender kiss.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, stroking her hair and then her face as she sat up and rested on her elbow.

"Like a baby." She answered with the most genuine smile Jimmy had ever seen, "I'll call Mom later and invite them over for next Saturday..."

"Okay." Jimmy replied.

It was the Saturday before Ellen's birthday, and having her over the following week would not only be a lovely thing to do, but also it would help everyone resume some kind of normality after everything that had happened. Kate and Jimmy were slowly approaching the one year mark, now at ten months into their relationship, and neither person could hope to be with anyone better.

The lovers settled back down, Jimmy holding Kate close to him and sighing as he felt her lips against his chest again, slowly, oh so slowly caressing the soft flesh gently. She kissed up to his lips, straddling his cotton clad waist and biting his ear just the once before looking at him with a playful smile.

"C'mon, gorgeous." She laughed, "I'm up for a playfight."

"Really?" Jimmy asked teasingly, flipping them over and tickling Kate's stomach, the young woman laughing so hard her face went bright red as she rolled around.

The sound still sent shivers down Jimmy's spine, the feeling of knowing his lover's pain was passing so wonderful it made him get amazing chills and goosebumps. It was about time she smiled and was happy again, not having to worry about answering the door just in case Alastair was standing on the other side, or having to fear being touched or kissed again. They were taking steps in their relationship that weren't the biggest ones ever, but they were getting there, together as they should.

* * *

Kate stood on the balcony, the evening sun slowly beginning to fade as the day drew to a close, cars passing through the centre of the city as people drove to and from places, people heading home to their families or out to work for the night shift. She had a soft smile on her face as the breeze blew through her copper curls, her gorgeous eyes closing when she felt Jimmy's arms slide around her waist.

"Dinner's ready, baby." He whispered, kissing her temple and then her cheek softly, nuzzling her and smiling as she turned her head to kiss his lips.

The lovers stared at each other for a moment, sharing a deep kiss which left them both breathing heavily, as though craving more. Jimmy wanted her so bad right now. He wanted to take her in his arms, to hold her and pleasure her, to love her the way he used to. He felt his heart racing, his mouth going dry as he gazed into her eyes.

"It'll be getting cold..." Kate whispered, both of them with their lips apart as they bore into each other's eyes.

"Yeah..." Jimmy replied, the two kissing deeply again as Kate turned in Jimmy's arms, hands running up his body for those beautiful fingers to thread through his hair.

He sighed into the kiss, holding Kate to him gently to help her feel safe and secure, to reassure her that he wasn't going to force her to do anything, that they would only go as far as she felt comfortable with. Kate felt ready, for the first time since Alastair had raped her those six weeks before, ready to make love with Jimmy. According to the counsellor she went to see, Lisa Braeden, feeling ready to reconnect with their partner like that after such an incident depends on the person.

Some people were ready a couple of weeks after, others months or maybe even years after, but Kate was ready after a month and a half, and she wasn't that surprised in herself since Alastair had done it to before and she'd gotten over those in quicker time. She used to think that she was a bad person for that, but Lisa told her it was because of how strong she was. That made Kate feel so much braver.

Breaking their kiss, Kate slid her hands into Jimmy's, leading him inside as he closed the door to the balcony. They ignored dinner that was waiting on the table and headed into their room, locking the door before kissing again, fingers still laced together as they moved closer to each other. Kate was trembling with anticipation, both of them breaking their kiss to press their foreheads together, just taking each other in and feeling one another again.

Jimmy sighed, as Kate did, both of them just holding each other and savouring this moment of true love that was flowing between them in peaceful waves, calming every storm that entered both their heads at that moment. They lay on the bed, Jimmy above Kate before he pressed his lips to hers again, hands stroking her body slowly and gently.

They began to remove their clothes, Kate trying not to show her nerves as she stripped her lower half, Jimmy not even casting a glance because how she looked wasn't the most important thing. He just looked into her eyes and told her with them that she was safe, loved and cherished; that he'd care for her and protect her no matter what. He kissed her neck softly, hearing a soft sigh before his name was breathed into the soft light of the bedroom, the setting sun casting a gentle glow to the light already coming from the bedside lamps.

"_Jimmy..._"

He quaked at the sound of his name being whispered in such a way, feeling her gentle fingers in his hair again as he kissed his way slowly and tentatively down her body, reaching her pelvis before he went down on her, hearing a pleasured gasp and beautiful moan escape her lips as he pleased her with his lips and tongue. He did so only for a short while before kissing back up her body and to her lips, feeling her tremor at her own taste sliding onto her tongue as they kissed passionately and deeply.

"I love you." He whispered, bucking his hips as he felt her hand on his erection, the other hand beginning to roll the condom on as they pressed their foreheads together, looking deeply into each other's eyes and breathing one another in.

"I love you too." She whispered, sighing as Jimmy entered her body for the first time in six weeks, his arms holding her to him protectively as they always did.

She felt safe and loved in his embrace, warm and cared for and she always felt and sensed his silent promises to her, ones no-one else had ever made before. He rocked his hips just the once, feeling her hold him back but unable to continue for fear of frightening her.

"You okay?" He asked, "You sure this is alright?"

"Positive." Kate replied, "Please, Jimmy...I need you to love me and make me yours again..."

Jimmy nodded and began to thrust deeply and languidly, feeling her hands holding his shoulders and pulling him close to her, knees bent as she pressed them against his sides before she rested her heels against his calf muscles to caress the back of his legs slowly and encouragingly.

She moaned softly, as Jimmy did before their lips met in a deeply loving kiss. They nuzled foreheads, Jimmy not once wanting to let her go. She was so beautiful, so gentle and so precious to him that he vowed that even if their love failed or became broken, he'd still always be there for her. He'd never abandon her, and he knew he'd never stop loving her.

Kate's eyes opened and she gazed into Jimmy's both of them sighing as they felt their climax growing ever closer. Their movements became deep and passionate, still loving and tender as the two lovers grew lost in each other, staring into each other's eyes as they came together, breathing and kissing through their high before just holding one another as they calmed.

"Oh, God..." Kate breathed, "I love you, Jimmy."

"I love you too, Kate." Jimmy replied, pulling out of her body and taking her into his arms, the night almost upon them as they gazed out of the window.

"It's gorgeous tonight..." She whispered, Jimmy humming in agreement and looking at her with utter adoration in his eyes.

"I missed you."

The sadness in his voice broke Kate's heart and she kissed his lips, nuzzling her forehead against him before sighing and holding him to her body.

"I missed you too."

The couple settled together for a well-earned early night and fell asleep safe, warm, comfortable and loved where they should be; in each other's arms.

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**

* * *

You're My Everything**

**-Ten- **

Kate's gorgeous eyes blinked open and she smiled, sighing dreamily as Jimmy's lips caressed her hand, wrist, arm and shoulder, moving around to her neck, then ear, then cheek and then her lips.

"Morning, beautiful..." He whispered, Kate beaming and giggling as she felt Jimmy's fingers trailing over her hip.

She lifted her left leg over his hip and thigh, turning the upper half of her body over so she was partially on her back.

"Morning, handsome..." She replied, kissing his lips lovingly and holding him close to her.

He pulled away, smiling at her as he reached blindly for a condom.

"A little to the left..." Kate whispered, Jimmy chuckling in response and moving his hand as she told him, "Back a bit...got it."

Jimmy smiled and kissed her lips, finally turning his head to see that indeed, his hand was on what he was looking for.

"Thanks..." He laughed softly, "Couldn't quite find that."

Kate giggled sweetly and the lovers shared a gentle kiss, Kate taking the condom and putting it on Jimmy before rolling fully onto her back and letting him settle between her legs, a wide smile crossing her lips as she felt connected with her lover again.

"Morning sex, huh?" Jimmy chuckled, "This is a first, huh?"

"Not if you count the time in Miami," Kate replied softly, "Y'know...when you asked me to move in with you."

"Okay...this is a second." Jimmy said, pressing against his girl and rocking his hips gently, smiling as her eyes slowly drifted shut, "That nice?"

"Mmm..."

Kate sighed, winding her arms around Jimmy and tilting her head upward, Jimmy leaning down to kiss her lips before settling comfortably above her.

"Good God, I love you..." He whispered, Kate beaming and kissing him lovingly in response.

"I love you too."

* * *

Kate walked into work with an enormous smile on her face, entering Pamela's office and sitting at her desk, biting her lip and greeting the others.

"You had sex didn't you!" Anna breathed, Kate unable to stop blushing.

"I made love with Jimmy, yes..." She replied, "Last night and this morning."

The girls gasped and grinned, Kate blushing as she started her work.

"Oh, I'm really happy for you guys," Jess said softly, "Y'know, that you're finally getting past this horrible mess."

Kate smiled weakly, blinking away tears that burned up in her eyes before sighing and getting on with her work.

At the Roadhouse, Jimmy couldn't stop his grin as he cleaned the bar, Gabriel chuckling and nudging Jo.

"They did it last night." He said, Jimmy turning with that grin still plastered over his face.

"And this morning." He added, "We're finally moving on."

"Good." Jo said softly, "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks." Jimmy replied, unable to wait to see his girl when he got home.

* * *

The apartment door opened and Kate entered to find Jimmy leaving the bathroom with just his sweatpants on. She beamed at him, practically skipping through the room to him before throwing herself into his arms. He spun her round, pressing a tender kiss to her lips which made her giggle, Jimmy setting her on the floor and smiling as she cupped his face gently.

"Hey, you." She whispered, earning a loving kiss from her boyfriend.

"Hey, you." He replied, "I've got dinner started..."

"Oh, you angel!" Kate beamed, "What are we having?"

"I thought I'd make fried chicken tonight...with fries and salad."

"Mmm..." Kate breathed, the sound going straight to Jimmy's pants, "Sounds good. Well, I'd better shower."

She headed into the bedroom and grabbed her sweatpants and a light grey sweater, asking Jimmy if he'd had a good day, earning the usual reply before she headed for the shower. As she stood under the spray, she hummed their song, washing all her fears and worries away, replacing them with his beautiful image.

Always Jimmy.

She headed back out after her shower, sitting at the table with Jimmy opposite her, their hands meeting just the once before Jimmy pulled hers to his lips and kissed each knuckle, a blush sweeping across her cheeks as she did. They ate their meal with a pleasant conversation about work, laughing and joking about things they'd heard and seen that day, Kate washing the dishes while Jimmy locked up. They were having an early night. The phone, however, began to ring, Jimmy picking it up and hearing Ellen's voice on the other end of the line.

_"Hi, sweetie, is Kate there?" _

"Yeah, just a sec." Jimmy replied, passing the phone to Kate who smiled as she took it, "It's your mom."

"Hey, Mom." Kate said sweetly as she answered, drying her hands and resting the phone against her shoulder to hold it in place with her chin, "You okay?"

_"I'm great thanks, baby, are you okay?" _Ellen replied, always concerned for her daughter's safety and wellbeing.

"I'm wonderful thanks, Mom." Kate said with a smile, "Really wonderful."

_"Good. That's great." _Ellen said happily, _"I'm just checking the time on Saturday. Still 7:30?" _

"Yeah, 7:30 at our place." Kate answered, "And Jo and Gabriel know they're coming too, right?"

_"Of course they do," _Ellen said sweetly, _"I'm really looking forward to it, sweetheart. I'll see you Saturday." _

"I'm looking forward to it too." Kate beamed, "Love you, Mom."

_"Love you, Kate. Bye, sweetie." _

"Bye, Mom."

With that, they hung up, Kate smiling as she put the towel down.

"Bless." She said softly, "I love my mom."

"I know you do." Jimmy replied, "We're still on for Saturday?"

"Yep. Still on." Kate replied, "Now, come on, Romeo. I'm in the mood for that early night."

* * *

Kate rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder, gazing out of the window and smiling as the city was aglow with lights from the buildings and cars zooming down the streets, the moon full and beautiful whilst the stars twinkled alongside it. The lovers looked at each other, sharing a deep, loving, passionate kiss before settling in one another's embrace, Kate biting her lip when Jimmy took her hand.

"You've got beautiful fingers." He whispered, Kate blushing and giggling in response.

"Thanks." She said sweetly, Jimmy kissing her lips and then each knuckle.

"You really are the most gorgeous person I've ever had the fortune to meet." He told her, "You're beautiful in every sense of the word, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Jimmy..." Kate breathed, tears filling her eyes at the stunning compliment, "You know how to bring a tear to a girl's eye, huh?"

They shared a tender kiss and turned out their lights, laying comfortably together and watching the world go by, slowly drifting to sleep together. Kate felt safe as she slept, snuggling into Jimmy's arms and feeling his grip on her tightening occasionally which made her stir, but the rhythm of his beating heart and gentle breathing sent him right off to sleep again. He was real to her. This wonderful life she had with him was so real and Kate couldn't wait to see where it took them next.

Neither could Jimmy.

He'd thought about proposing to her, but he thought he'd wait until they'd been together for at least a year before proposing. Just a month and three weeks to go, and then it'd be their one year anniversary. He vowed he'd make it special for her and had already started looking for an engagement ring. He was thinking something with a topaz stone, one that could bring out her hair colour and the colour of her eyes all at once. He would take her father and mother to one side on Saturday and ask for Kate's hand in marriage, doing things the proper way before looking any further.

He hoped that Ellen and Bill would allow him to marry their daughter. If they didn't, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

* * *

**You're My Everything**

**-Eleven- **

"Jimmy!" Kate called, "Jimmy, what time is it?"

"Seven-thirty." Jimmy replied, Kate gasping and rushing away from the stove to start setting out the table.

What if the meal wasn't going to be ready in time? What if she burnt it? So many 'what if's were passing through her head that she went dizzy, her brain feeling so full that it could explode at any time.

"Oh my God, they'll be here any minute!" She cried, putting her hand on her forehead and sighing which made Jimmy feel so sorry for her.

She was trying so hard to make this special for her mother and she was starting to panic, so Jimmy moved towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently before pulling her close to him and kissing her cheek. The last thing that Kate needed to be doing was panicking. He hated to see her upsetting herself and panicking like that.

"Just keep calm, sweetie, you're doing brilliantly, okay?" He whispered, "Don't worry about a thing."

The knock on the door made Kate panic even more and Jimmy kissed her lips, just trying to keep her calm so she didn't burn herself on the stove or anything.

"Keep calm, okay? It's gonna be fine, I promise." He told her, going to the door and being met by his brother and girlfriend, Ellen and Bill behind them, "Hey, everyone."

The family entered the apartment, all sharing hugs and greetings with Jimmy and Kate, the young woman a little flustered as she returned to the stove. Ellen saw her worrying and sighed. Kate had always tried to make things special, and the last thing Ellen wanted was to have her worrying over a meal. Bill gave his wife a nudge and then turned his attention to Jimmy while the others headed over to the sitting area.

"Kate, that smells beautiful." Ellen said sweetly, "Spaghetti Bolognese?"

"Yeah, I know it's your favourite." Kate replied, kissing her mother's cheek.

Everyone else was locked in conversation so Ellen decided to have a talk with her child. She was just worried herself and wanted to know that Kate was okay. That was all that mattered to her, that her daughter was alright.

"How are you, Kate, I mean, after everything that's happened?" She asked, Kate smiling warmly.

"Wonderful." Kate replied, "Jimmy and I are closer than we've ever been...Alastair'slocked up and we're all okay."

Ellen smiled and kissed her baby girl's cheek, so pleased that things were resuming some normality. Jimmy, meanwhile, had taken a photo of the ring he wanted to buy Kate as an engagement ring and was trying to brace himself for asking Ellen and Bill for her hand in marriage. Jo and Gabriel were sat, smitten as ever, Gabriel nudging his brother before winking.

"Glad to see you both back to normal, lil' bro."

Jimmy laughed and nudged Gabriel in return, looking over at Kate just to make sure she was okay. She was talking to her mother, looking a lot happier than she had been in a long time. It was a relief to Jimmy to see her looking as happy and as back-to-normal as she was now.

"You need any help, baby?" He asked, Kate shaking her head as she tasted the sauce.

"No thanks, sweetie, I've got it." She replied, taking a sip of wine and rubbing her forehead, "Okay, if you all wanna take your seats at the table, dinner will be ready in two..."

* * *

"What did you want to talk to us about, Jimmy?" Ellen asked as Jimmy led her and Bill out onto the balcony.

He was so nervous about asking this that his hands were shaking, and he took a deep breath before looking up at Ellen and Bill, closing the balcony door and turning to the pair of them. He hoped that they'd say yes to him with regards to what he was about to ask, simply because his heart would break if they said no.

"Um...as you know...Kate and I will have been together for a year in three weeks...just after Kate's birthday..." Jimmy began, "And I want to ask this so I can put a deposit on this..."

With that, he showed them the photo of the engagement ring, Ellen gasping and covering her mouth in response. Jimmy wished to marry Kate. It was the news Ellen had been waiting for and she hoped her daughter reciprocated Jimmy's feelings.

"It's a lot of money and they can save it for me if I put a deposit on it soon...I just..." Jimmy bowed his head, "I'm asking for your daughter's hand in marriage. I love her more than anything, I've loved her for as long as I can remember and I want to give her the best life I can..."

Jimmy looked to Kate's parents and bit his lip, waiting for them to say something.

"When do you want to propose, Jimmy?" Bill asked, Jimmy swallowing thickly.

"I've worked out that I won't be able to afford that ring until at the earliest a month after our anniversary...but then I was going to wait until Valentine's Day." Jimmy replied, watching as Bill's eyes softened.

"Jimmy, you've looked after our daughter so much," He said, "You clearly love her and she's so in love with you...and I have no objection to you asking her to marry you."

"Nor do I." Ellen added, smiling at Jimmy who beamed at her, opening her arms and pulling him into them, Jimmy holding onto them and gasping as Bill pulled him into an embrace too, "You make our baby girl happy, Jimmy, and you love her. That's all that matters to us."

Jimmy's heart thundered in his chest, a stupid grin crossing his face at how amazing that news was. He was going to ask Kate to marry him on Valentine's Day, and he just hoped and prayed that she would say yes. A no from her would break his heart, and probably kill him inside. She was all he ever wanted, loved and needed, and he really hoped and prayed that she felt the same way about him.

* * *

As Jimmy and Kate washed the dishes, they shared sweet smiles and kisses, the kisses growing a little deeper before Kate headed away to the bedroom, getting changed and going for the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her copper curls and getting ready to brush her teeth.

Jimmy entered the room and smiled as he joined her in the bathroom, rubbing her back gently as she went to go and get in bed. She rested against the pillows and sighed, watching as her gorgeous lover emerged shirtless from the bathroom with a small grin on his face.

"You are one beautiful man." She smiled, Jimmy beaming in response.

"Thanks." He replied, chuckling and settling beside her in bed, drawing her lips into a kiss, "Love you."

"Love you too."

"You are one beautiful woman..." He replied, kissing her lovingly, "And I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Jimmy." She beamed, settling against the pillows and turning out her bedside lamp, resting in Jimmy's embrace, "You'll look after me, right?"

"Of course I will." Jimmy told her, "I'll always look after you, sweetie. Always. What's brought this on?"

"I...I just worry that you're gonna leave me after..."

Jimmy couldn't believe what Kate had just said and he sat up, Kate realising that she'd probably upset him. She hated it when she upset him and she felt tears burning in her eyes, the guilt flooding her like a water through a broken dam.

"I'm sorry, I..." She began, "I...I didn't mean...I..."

She bit her lip and stroked his cheek, Jimmy kissing her hand and taking it in his own.

"I know." He soothed, "I know what you meant, and I want you to know that I am _never _going to leave you. Ever."

She smiled, pressing a loving kiss to his lips and snuggling up to him.

"I'm never gonna leave you either." She told him, Jimmy smiling and kissing her deeply.

"That's good to know." Jimmy said sweetly, pulling her closer as he turned out his own light and covered them with the bedsheets, "Goodnight, angel."

"Night, baby." Kate breathed, sighing and cuddling closely to him as she drifted off to sleep, finally at peace.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **AU. Kate Harvelle and Jimmy Novak, like every other couple, have things that strain on their relationship, but Kate knows that Jimmy will always be there for her no matter what happens. That's because he loves her more than anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kate Harvelle.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jimmy/Kate, Jo/Gabriel, Dean/Pamela, Castiel/Anna, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary, Michael, Lucifer, Ruby.

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Sorry its been so long updating this! I hope you enjoy it and I hope it was worth the wait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**You're My Everything  
**

**-Twelve- **

Jimmy was dashing around like a madman to try and find Kate a nice present for her birthday. Their anniversary was a mere three days after that and he had to find her a gift for that too. He knew everything she liked, yet nothing he thought of seemed right...

Then he spotted a dress that was just Kate. It was beautiful. It was indigo blue, and it had short net sleeves and a flowing skirt. He could take her out for her birthday dinner in that, or even when he proposed to her. That would be her birthday present. The only problem the poor guy had now was buying her an anniversary gift, and then it hit him.

He bought the dress and rushed back to the apartment, thankful that she was spending the day with Jo at the spa Gabriel had sent them to. He rushed to their photo album and found their favourite photo, which was the two of them in bed together with the sunset in the background. He hurried back into town and headed for a local photo store. He was going to put it on a canvas for her so she could hang it up somewhere in the apartment. She'd love it.

* * *

God praise Lucifer! He'd agreed to keep Kate's presents until her birthday which was the following week, so that she wouldn't accidentally stumble across them when she was cleaning the apartment. Jimmy sat quietly reading, a cup of coffee in his hands as he put the book down to answer his cell phone, not noticing the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Jimmy? It's Dean." _

Jimmy smiled. It was always so great to hear from Dean. Yet the tone in his voice sent a flash of painful worry through his system and he knew something was wrong. He just hoped nothing had happened to Kate again. The poor girl had been through more than enough recently.

"What's wrong, Dean? You don't sound yourself."

"_Amelia's back." _

Jimmy's heart stopped for a moment as he took in the words. His first girlfriend Amelia was _back_? She'd been gone since they were in tenth grade! She and Jimmy had broken up years ago, yet the girl had been obsessed with him. She'd called him every couple of hours, she'd texted him multiple times through the night and she'd have to see him every day without fail. Sometimes twice. It was a bit scary and Jimmy had been thankful when she'd left, especially because of the utter hatred she had towards Kate who'd never done a damn thing wrong to _anybody _in her life.

"Oh, my God." Jimmy breathed, "Where's she living?"

"_On the same road as The Roadhouse." _Dean replied, _"I bumped into her with Pam, apparently she's looking for you again. I told her you were with Kate and very happy together but she didn't seem to listen." _

"Dude, you didn't tell her where we live, did you?" Jimmy asked shakily.

"_Of course I didn't." _Dean replied, _"Just make sure you and Kate both watch your step. We've got your backs. All of us." _

"Thanks." Jimmy breathed, trying to control the way his hand was shaking.

"_No problem." _Dean replied, _"Talk later, man." _

"Bye."

The two hung up and Jimmy sat back on the couch, immediately dialling Kate's number. He wanted her home with him, safe and out of the way of that damn girl! Amelia was dangerous, he was fully aware of that. Once, a girl had hit on him in a diner, and Amelia had full on headbutted her and broken her nose. He wanted Kate home with him, safe and sound. So he called her.

* * *

As Kate came through the door, she bolted it, calling out her boyfriend's name.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy came rushing out of the bedroom and swept her into an embrace, holding her tightly and pressing tender kisses to her lips, cheeks, hands and head. He was so happy to have her home. This all may seem that they were really overreacting, but with someone like Amelia, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Kate finished locking the door while Jimmy locked every window and the balcony doors, both of them sitting on the couch together and cuddling close.

"This is ridiculous." Kate said after a while, "God, we're running from her like wimps! Open up! We can take the bitch."

Jimmy broke into laughter and kissed her head, opening the apartment windows in the main area before sitting back down. Kate wondered what would happen if she found them. Maybe she'd kidnap and torture them. Maybe she'd accept defeat and fuck off out of their lives. Perhaps she'd try and steal Jimmy away from Kate, but the young woman knew that she and Jimmy would stick together right through to the end.

They loved each other after all.

After an hour or two of waiting, the two were convinced that it was safe to continue their lives as normal and they settled down to eat dinner. Bacon, mashed potato and cabbage. Sounds like a weird combination but good God, did those two love that meal. Every time someone's cell phone went off, or a call came through on the apartment phone, both of them would jump and fear answering it, but they figured that Amelia probably wouldn't cause them any issues.

There was no way Jimmy was giving up Kate for that idiot. No way. The two settled down for a movie that night. _Fatal Attraction_. Ten minutes in, they decided to watch _Step Brothers_ instead. Much more appealing.

* * *

Sundays were lazy days in the Novak/Harvelle apartment. The pair would relax all day, watch movies and then sometimes they'd go out for a meal and usually came back to have amazing sex together before they'd go to sleep ready for work the next day.

The couple decided to have a little longer in bed, and they curled up close together, sharing sweet kisses and touches which somehow turned into passionate, gentle morning lovemaking. Then Kate said four words that brightened Jimmy's morning even more.

"Shall we go shower?"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
